writeananimeplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Part 10: New acquaintances
After maybe another half hour or so, the van stopped moving. "...Huh...?" Roy was being shaken awake by one of the men in the back of the van. "Get up, kid. We've arrived." Roy wiped his eyes and rose himself from his seat in the van. He didn't know what to expect when he hopped out of the van. What appeared in front of him was a building shaped like a donut in the middle of a field of endless grass. Roy turned left and right to look around and could only see grass from end to end. "Where the hell are we?" "Let's go." One of the men nudged his back with the gun to enter the building. The building was quite small; it stood maybe a story and a half tall. Walking down the hall, they came to a fancy looking wooden door. The man in front opened the door. The room was a big circle. In the center was a large, circular table. At this table sat 5 people. Roy recognized 2 of them. The first was Mellow, the gravity manipulator that hospitalized Roy on his first night on the island. The second was the bald, old man in the tuxedo that had him brought to the island in the first place. "Have a seat, Roy." said the old man. Roy didn't question him. He sat at the opposite side of Mellow and tried not to make eye contact. "My uses for you three are up." The old man pointed to the three men in black gear. "Elliot, get rid of them." Beside Roy sat a young man in all black clothing, a dyed red streak in his black hair, and a chain around his neck. "Edgy as fuck" was the impression Roy had of him. "...!" Roy heard a whirring sound behind him and turned around. The three men that had brought him to this building had been pierced by long, black spikes that appeared out of nowhere. The men lay there, all on their sides, completely still. They were dead. Roy looked to his left where the young man was sitting. The young man did not move or lift his head to perform that attack. That unnerved Roy. "Now then, Roy, Elliot, Cameron, Mellow, and Delia, I welcome you all." They all remained silent. "Not very talkative, are we?" Mellow interrupted. "Hurry up with your damn talking." "Very well, then. I'll get to the point. I want all of you to compete in an event for me." "...Event?" "Yes. As you are aware, there are other islands like ours that also house powerful young men and women like yourselves." "Are we going to be fighting them?" Roy asked. This was starting to interest him. "Yes, that's it, boy." Cameron, the young African-American boy with dreadlocks that came to his shoulders, sitting to Roy's right, spoke. "If that's the case, then why didn't you bring more people from Special Block to compete? I'm from Tarantula Block." Now it was Delia, the short girl with orange hair and a collar around her neck that spoke. "I'm in Roach Block. I don't think I should be fighting with other people." The old man raised his hand, signaling for the talking to cease. "Don't worry; you'll be facing people with equal strength as yours. We made an agreement." "HA!" Mellow let out a laugh. "I have no equal. I'm in a class of my own. There's no way some chucklefuck from whatever shitty island we're facing can stand up to me. Stop joking." If he weren't afraid of him, Roy would have nodded in agreement. "...Well, that's a good attitude to have, young Mellow. But, you know the saying: 'No matter how strong you are, there's always someone stronger'. " "Don't give me that horseshit. When is this 'event' anyway?" "...In 3 days." Three days. This day was Wednesday, August 4th. Three days from now would be Saturday, the weekend, and Roy promised to teach Kirsten how to fight on that day. "I...Is there any way to opt out of this...?" "If you can beat Mellow, I'll let you out of here and not bother you again." Roy's eyes met Mellow's. It showed no expression; it just hung down, darting Roy. Roy looked away, showing that's he'd give up on trying to leave. "Now let me bring up another thing. I summoned you all 3 days in advance so that you can mentally prepare yourself for this event." He lowered his voice now. "Because... Once the match starts, someone is going to die. The question is whether it'll be you or your opponent." This shocked Roy, but his surprise was abruptly ended. He knew that there was something else to it, for if it was just a friendly tournament, they wouldn't have to go through the risk of dragging him here; he would just participate on his own consent. Even now, he felt that there was more to this tournament than the old man would tell them. Cameron raised his hand. "Will we be sent back home until the day of the tournament, or will we be staying here?" "Good question. Behind me is a door that leads to the living quarters. There are two rooms, a living room area, a large bathroom, a dining room, and an extra large kitchen. Please feel free to make yourselves at home." "Wait, two rooms? But there are five of us." "Oh, yes. You four young gentlemen will all sleep in the large bedroom while the lady will have her own sleeping space." Roy did not like this. He would have to sleep in the same room as Mellow, the one person he was most afraid of. He would get up and try to talk to the old man about this, but he didn't want to show his fear. He kept quiet and just listened. "I'll be going now. Make yourselves at home and make sure to relax your nerves in preparation for the event. Ciao." The old man vanished. His seat was now empty, leaving no trace or evidence that he ever sat there. "Woah..." The five children rose from their seats. Elliot and Mellow headed straight into the living room area. Cameron almost ran into the kitchen. Delia and Roy just stood there, staring at the door. He was still dreading over staying in the same room as Mellow, and she was just afraid of the whole thing: Fighting, taking a life, and maybe losing her life. "...I'm scared." "...?" Roy looked over at her. She had her hands balled up, shaking. "I want to go home. I don't want to do this." "Well... I suppose we could try to run now, but who knows what they'll do if they catch us." "Aren't you afraid?" "Not really. I've never killed someone before, but I doubt it'd be that hard." He was trying to keep a brave face. He didn't want to show fear in the face of this girl that stood beside him, almost in tears. Normally, he’d make a rude remark, but it just didn’t feel right to do so. "...You're afraid of Mellow, aren't you?" "H-huh? No way!" He was lying. "It's okay. I'm wary of him myself. I've heard all types of stories about him before. I wouldn't want to fight him." "Well... yeah, but I actually fought him before. Though, I shouldn't really call it a fight." "REALLY!? What happened! Did you win!?" "No way. He put me in the hospital." "Oh... well your fear of him is understandable then, I guess." Roy wanted to ask her a question, but he felt like this question would be inappropriate. For who could ask this of a complete stranger? And a girl at that! He'd go nuts if she got the wrong impression of him and he grossed her out. But on the other hand, it just might be the only solution to his inner dilemma. He swallowed. "Um..." "Yes?" "I...I don't know how to put this... Can I ask you something?" "Go ahead." He breathed out. "Can I... Can I sleep in your room with you...?"